


Update Maybe

by OTWCommunications_IFD



Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [4]
Category: International Fanworks Day - Fandom
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTWCommunications_IFD/pseuds/OTWCommunications_IFD
Summary: This reworking of Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Call Me Maybe' was collaboratively written by Lyrics Round Robin participants in the OTW's International Fanworks Day chat games marathon for IFD 2021
Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166807
Kudos: 6





	Update Maybe

I just watched one ep, and this is crazy  
But I think I’m in this fandom, baby

I threw my sleep in a well  
Don't ask I'll never tell  
How late up I was tonight  
'cause I was on AO3  
I'd trade my soul for a fic  
Pennies and dimes for comments  
I'm just still working on this  
It's taking all darn day.

My brain is folding  
My parents are scolding,   
My fans are lolling  
Due date was coming  
Writers' block not leaving baby

Hey, I just read this, and it's pretty crazy;  
Here's my Discord; DM me, maybe  
It's hard to stop reading, baby  
But this chapter's almost done, so one more maybe  
Hey, I just found you, your fics are crazy  
So take my kudos and update maybe  
All readers chase me, so I will update maybe  
They can only hope that I'll do it one day!


End file.
